


L'homme masqué

by TeppichBohne



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Short Chapters, Spoilers, The Toad King, Vague Characterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeppichBohne/pseuds/TeppichBohne
Summary: A long time ago lived a Masked Man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> This story is non-necessary canon but contains some exaggerated canon elements, and has been tagged with _spoilers_ for safety.

A long time ago lived an iron Lord.

He was tall and deformed and shackled by time and his own cruelty.

One day, a Masked Man met the Lord during his ignorance of the supernatural.

He said the following words to him. “Greetings, oppressive ruler - leave this land at once or perish at the tip of my blade.”

The Lord replied, “I am the Lord, and I say to you: begone or I shall slay you myself.”

And so the Masked Man slew the Lord with his mighty sword.


	2. Despair

A long time ago lived an ambitious Lord.

He was intelligent but two-faced, paralyzed by the lyrics of his own failure.

One day, a Masked Man met the Lord during the deterioration of his rule.

He said the following words to him. “Greetings, puppet ruler - leave this land at once or perish at the tip of my blade.”

The Lord replied, “I am the Lord, and I am a pillar of justice. I do not fear my own destruction.”

And so the Masked Man slew the Lord with his mighty sword.


	3. Compulsion

A long time ago lived a callous Lord.

He was a behemoth of condescension and an actor of destruction and deranged rebirth.

One day, a Masked Man met the Lord during a climax of paranoia.

He said the following words to him. “Greetings, arrogant ruler - leave this land at once or perish at the tip of my blade.”

The Lord replied, “I am the Lord, and you will be put down for your insolence. For you stand in the presence of a God.”

And so the Masked Man slew the Lord with his mighty sword.


	4. Disappointment

A long time ago lived an exalted Queen.

She was a sharp mind and a protective soul baring a thousand faces called up from the void.

One day, a Masked Man met the Queen during a cause for celebration.

He said the following words to her. “Greetings, celestial monarch - leave this land at once or perish at the tip of my blade.”

The Queen replied, “How wrong you are in your beliefs - I will show you the depths of your mistakes."

And so the Masked Man slew the Queen with his mighty sword.


	5. Conviction

A long time ago lived a puritan King.

He was a steadfast general of a reticent crusade of his own design, aided by only a Watcher.

One day, a Masked Man met the King during the finality of his mission.

He said the following words to him. “Greetings, monstrous monarch - leave this land at once or perish at the tip of my blade.”

The King replied, “I am the Savior and you are my adversary. Stand fast and face my judgment.”

And so the Masked Man slew the King with his mighty sword.


	6. Acceptance

A long time ago lived a Girl locked away.

She was a smiling enigma, both melancholy and sweet, bearing deep scars of both poison and fear.

One day, a Masked Man met the Girl at the end of a beautiful day.

He said nothing to her, for introductions were useless between them.

The Girl replied, “I’m sorry you had to see me this way. Will you dance with me instead?”

And so the Masked Man buried the Girl and stowed away his blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve sat on this story for about a month, since reading The Toad King in-game. It was only today when the format that I wanted solidified in my head.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
